


Harry!!! On Ice

by Sthefy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "Sorry Not Sorry" -Según la autora, AU deportivo, AU no mágico, Basado en el Primer Episodio, Esto es una especie de Semi-Crossover, M/M, O adaptación, Viñeta corta, Yo también quiero una continuación de esto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Harry falla una vez más y comienza a pensar en renunciar a su carrera. Las cosas cambian repentinamente después de que un video sobre unos de sus entrenamientos se filtrara por toda la web. [Universo Alterno, traducción autorizada.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry!!! On Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380273) by [partofforever (edvic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever). 



> *Notas de Autora (partofforever): "El único punto de esta historia es haber encontrado una excusa para no estudiar. La historia tiene muy poco o nulo sentido (y mucho menos para alguien que no ha visto Yuri! on Ice todavía)
> 
> Espero que mi profesor de Farmacología le guste fanfiction, porque es la única tarea que seré capaz de mostrarle mañana."

**Harry!!! On Ice**

**Sinopsis:** Harry falla una vez más y comienza a pensar en renunciar a su carrera. Las cosas cambian repentinamente después de que un video sobre unos de sus entrenamientos se filtrara por toda la web. [Universo Alterno, **traducción autorizada**.]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus complejos personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. _Yuri! on Ice_ tampoco me pertenece, las alabanzas son para el estudio de _MAPPA_ , dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo. Y la historia presente abajo no es mía, sino de la talentosa **partofforever** , quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción. Su versión original se encuentra (en inglés) sólo en AO3.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente en Fanfiction, y aquí en mi perfil de AO3 también.

No he autorizado (ni autorizaré) a que alguien más publique mis trabajos en ningún otro sitio fuera de los mencionados.

_¡Dile NO al plagio!_

**Notas de Traductora:** Me topé con esta preciosura hace poco y _voilá!_ Lo iba a publicar originalmente ayer, pero ya saben, cosas de la vida ;3

Espero sus impresiones. ¿Tendremos más de esto en el futuro? No lo sé aún con seguridad, pero estaré al tanto de todo, como siempre.

Ay, definitivamente amo este fandom. Y el de _YOI_ también.

* * *

—No, esto nunca va a funcionar. —Se dijo Harry, oculto en un vestuario vacío después de lo que probablemente había sido su último intento para hacerse con el _Grand Prix_ de esta temporada. —No tengo esperanzas.

Su madre estaba tratando de seguir comunicándose con él por teléfono, pero no tenía corazón para hablar con ella en este momento. Ella le estaba animando y apoyando en todo lo posible... Y aún así, la había decepcionado... de nuevo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correrle por todo su rostro, y la idea de volver a casa y ver a todos sus amigos y vecinos, le golpeaba terriblemente. ¿Ahora con qué cara podría mirarles a los ojos? Todos ellos habían pensado que haría algo grandioso, estaba destinado a ello, pero a pesar de haber estado patinando durante años, nada parecía funcionar. Se destacaba mejor y mostraba todo su potencial durante los entrenamientos que estando en presencia del público... Aunque, ¿qué tipo de excusa era esa, de todos modos? Honestamente, todo el asunto del patinaje era para que la gente lo viera...

Alguien entró en la habitación y Harry trató de ocultar su miserable rostro en una toalla. Aunque de manera obvia, su intento fue inútil, ya que el intruso se acercó directamente hacia él:

— ¿Para qué te molestas en intentarlo? —Un chico de pelo rubio le preguntó burlonamente, mirándolo con altivez, a pesar de que era menor que él y no muy alto. —Uno debería saber cuando rendirse. —Agregó, caminando hacia su armario en busca de su bolsa de entrenamiento. Se fue a los pocos segundos, dejando que el mal humor de Harry aumentara.

¿Qué acaso no era éste, Malfoy? Había oído hablar de él con anterioridad: era el patinador más talentoso (y probablemente), el Junior más codicioso que ha habido en los últimos años... Cada entrenador se peleaba por él, todos los reporteros soñaban con entrevistarlo... pero Malfoy era vigilado constantemente por su madre, que era bailarina profesional, y de entrenador tenía a su propio padre. No era de extrañar que él creció para ser el patinador más prometedor despues de Tom Riddle.

Riddle... En ocasiones Harry se preguntaba qué era lo que le faltaba y por qué no lograba alcanzar el mismo nivel que su ídolo. Tom Riddle había sido el único por el cuál le hizo interesarse en el patinaje en primer lugar, pero desde que ahora ya era capaz de verlo cada cierto tiempo durante los eventos deportivos, su admiración se había transformado en algo más profundo e incómodo. Harry jamás llegaría a estar a su nivel.

—Tal vez no estaba destinado a ello. —Le dijo a su reflejo, pero éste ni estuvo a favor ni en contra del comentario.

* * *

.

— ¿Te gustaría tomarte una foto conmigo?

—No, no me refería a... —Pero ya era tarde, y Harry se encontraba ya de pie al lado de Riddle y de su entrenador, Xenophillius Lovegood y en menos de un parpadeo, el flash de la cámara relampagueó.

—No olvides etiquetarme en Instagram. —Añadió el campeón con una sonrisa y procedió a seguir su camino hacia la puerta con los Malfoy.

Harry se sintió sin esperanzas una vez más. Tom Riddle ni siquiera lo reconocía como otro participante.

* * *

..

Hermione y Ron, los mejores amigos de Harry, estaban mirando a la figura triste que patinaba sobre la pista de hielo. Había regresado a casa por primera vez en años y parecía que estaba casi seguro que era momento de abandonar su carrera. Hermione recordó la primera vez que Harry anunció su sueño sobre querer ser patinador: ambos tuvieron once años y observaron juntos el Campeonato Mundial. Había sido la primera vez que Tom Riddle se llevó la medalla de oro.

—Ron, la música... —dijo repentinamente Hermione, mirando el hielo.

— ¿Qué acaso no es...? —Ron parecía igualmente sorprendido.

Harry estaba patinando la coreografía ganadora de Riddle con una facilidad inesperada.

* * *

...

— ¡¿Harry?! —Alguien estaba tocando su puerta con furia. ¿Qué hora era? Le pareció como si sólo hubiese apoyado su cabeza sobre la almohada. —Harry, ¡¿qué se supone que esto significa?!

¿Acaso la que estaba en su puerta era... Minerva McGonagall? No, ella no era de despertarse _tan_ temprano...

—Harry, ¿por qué hay un video tuyo patinando por todo Internet? —Bueno, aquella _sí era_ Minerva McGonagall, después de todo. Nadie más le regañaría de algo igualmente estúpido. Su rutina, un video de él patinando... ¿por toda la web? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la gente probablemente se riera por su intento fallido de saltar un cuádruple? Fue una caída memorable y excepcional, después de todo.

— ¿Harry? —Había llamado esta vez su madre, hablando con un tono mucho más suave. —Hay alguien que quiere verte en la sala, ¿podrías apurarte?

Pero ¿qué era lo que pasaba con todos ellos que no lo podían dejar dormir? Por algo había vuelto a casa, pero efectivamente no había sido para esto.

—Harry, no te arrepentirás, — ¿Esa era la voz de Hermione? ¿Por qué estaban todos ellos afuera de su puerta?

Su celular sonó de manera agresiva. Aún negándose en abrir los ojos, lo buscó a ciegas y supuso que era sólo un mensaje de texto. ¿Quién le escribiría a él un domingo por la mañana?

_"Te vas a arrepentir, Potter."_

_Número equivocado_ , pensó estúpidamente y rodó en su cama, dándole la espalda a su puerta.

Pero su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Gruñó. Honestamente, era demasiado. Incluso él era capaz de perder los estribos y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

_"Si quieres guerra, eso tendrás."_

Pero ¿qué diablos? ¿Quién era la persona que le enviaba esos mensajes extraños?

La respuesta le llegó casi enseguida.

_"Te escribe_ _Draco Malfoy y a diferencia tuya, mi nombre sí será recordado."_

¿Malfoy? ¿Aquél engreído de aquella vez en el vestidor? ¿Pero a qué se debía esto...?

Harry le echa un vistazo a la puerta con recelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todas estas personas tratando de despertarlo, Malfoy amenazándolo por alguna razón...

Oyó un ruido fuera y se levantó apoyándose sobre su codo. Escuchó una voz que sin duda no podía reconocer ni darle un rostro: —Permítame.

La llave sonó al otro lado de la puerta, y después de un momento, se abrió la misma sin problemas, permitiendo también el acceso de un poco de luz.

Harry vio a su madre y a Hermione, incluso a Minerva McGonagall, que estaba detrás de ellas... Y justo al frente de ellas, en todo su esplendor, estaba un hombre alarmantemente familiar.

—Hola, —Tom Riddle le saludó con una divertida sonrisa. Harry repentinamente se arrepintió de haber empezado a dormir desnudo desde su decimosexto cumpleaños. —Estoy aquí para entrenarte.

* * *

_¿Fin?_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notas de Traductora: Intenten no emocionarse en exceso, porque ni yo sé cuando la autora actualizará jajaja. A pesar de que ella subió el segundo cap hace semanas, no quería subir la traducción sin que lo betearan primero.

**Harry! On Ice**

**Sinopsis: ** Harry falla una vez más y comienza a pensar en renunciar a su carrera. Las cosas cambian repentinamente después de que un vìdeo sobre unos de sus entrenamientos se filtrara por toda la web. [Universo Alterno, **traducción autorizada**.]

 **Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter y sus complejos personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. _Yuri! on Ice_ tampoco me pertenece, las alabanzas son para el estudio de _MAPPA_ , dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo. Y la historia presente abajo no es mía, sino de la talentosa **partofforever** , quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción. Su versión original se encuentra (en inglés) sólo en AO3.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente aquí en mi perfil de AO3, y en Fanfiction también.

No he autorizado (ni autorizaré) a que alguien más publique mis trabajos en ningún otro sitio fuera de los mencionados.

 _¡Dile_ _NO _ _al plagio!_

 **BetaReader :** Ludna.

 **Notas de Autora (partofforever):** _"Debido a la popular demanda que ha tenido "Harry! On Ice", estamos de vuelta y posiblemente lo continúe a partir de ahora, (aunque no tan regularmente, ya que tengo un NaNo por escribir). Al parecer, todas nosotras estamos un poco obsesionadas con este anime de patinaje."_

* * *

 

**Capítulo 2**

_Joder, joder, joder, joder..._

Los pensamientos de Harry parecían estar dirigidos de manera constante en torno a una sóla cosa durante las últimas semanas.

Lo primero, era que el _jodido_ de Tom Riddle había invadido su espacio personal despertándolo en aquél desafortunado domingo por la mañana, declarando que a partir de ése día será su entrenador personal. Luego, el _jodido_ de Draco Malfoy se apareció también, apoderándose de la última habitación disponible de huéspedes de la casa de sus padres, y convirtiéndose en el cliente más molesto y fastidioso que habían tenido. Y por último (pero no menos importante), la _jodida_ de Hermione Granger decidió sugerir que la batalla de Tom como entrenador se resolvería con alguna clase de competencia en la pista de hielo, y que dicha competencia sería buena idea. ¿En serio? Él era un patinador inseguro, y no un gladiador...

"Joder ", Harry pensó una vez más, observando los elegantes movimientos de Draco en el hielo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a derrotarlo? Si tan sólo Tom le permitiera usar su vieja coreografía... no es que no quisiera ponerse a prueba a sí mismo, sino que simplemente no tenía idea sobre el Eros o lo que sea que Tom quería que expresara.

—Carajo, —murmuró en voz baja, atándose los patines. Tenía una semana más para averiguar qué era lo que exactamente Eros representaba o de lo contrario, ya podía empacar sus cosas y empezar a buscar un agradable apartamento con vista al océano, lejos de todo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente, sintiendo como las articulaciones en su cuello se resentían por el movimiento fugaz y repentino.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser Tom Riddle, sigiloso cuando caminaba hacia él como de costumbre. Repentinamente Harry sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. ¿Qué es lo que está mal con él durante estos días? Cualquiera podría pensar que él sentía algo por el molesto, bastante cuidadoso y perfectamente guapo entrenador.

Bueno, tal vez sintiese _algo_. Una vergüenza más allá de los límites.

Tal vez Tom Riddle era un excelente patinador -el mejor lejos de aquí, para ser honesto-, pero se había dado cuenta que también era muy extraño, e inusual, por decir menos. Harry había escuchado con anterioridad que las grandes mentes se suponían que eran un poco anticuadas e incomprendidas. No obstante, el tener una de estas grandes mentes al alcance durante las últimas semanas, era un tanto excesivo para él.

Había comenzado inocentemente: Tom quería que agarrara a su mascota serpiente. Una _serpiente_ de mascota. Por supuesto que en el momento, Harry tuvo que pensar por completo en otro contexto por haber escuchado la palabra "serpiente", pero ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando era Tom quién caminó en su dirección mientras tomaba un baño relajante, usando nada más que una toalla y preguntándole: _"¿Quieres agarrar a mi serpiente?"_ Gracias a los dioses que había tanta espuma en la tina. Harry sintió a sus oídos arder de la vergüenza por el recuerdo... ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan estúpido cada vez que Tom se encontraba cerca? Él no estaba tratando de hacer que Harry se sintiera incómodo, él simplemente estaba...

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Harry oyó la voz de su entrenador como si estuviese lejana—. Sería una lástima si no pudieras participar en las grandes ligas.

¿Por qué siempre le sonreía así de bien? El año pasado, Tom ni siquiera lo había reconocido. En ocasiones, la situación le parecía irreal, como si aún estuviese soñando: el ver a su ídolo todos los días, hablar con él, comer juntos (aunque esto último iba más de parte de Tom, ya que Harry estaba a dieta de nuevo), cepillarse los dientes en el mismo baño, porque Tom se negaba a utilizar el suyo en su propia habitación, a saber el motivo.

—Yo... yo estoy bien. —Harry tartamudeó un poco, maldiciéndose internamente. Él mismo estaba harto de su propia... bueno, ¿qué era en realidad? ¿Timidez? ¿Ansiedad social? ¿De su eterna estupidez?

—Entonces, ¿puedo asumir que demostrarás un Eros perfecto este sábado? —Tom lo miró con atención. — ¿Has averiguado de qué se trata todo esto?

—Por supuesto, —el chico se encogió de hombros, tratando de actuar con confianza y mirando a sus patines una vez más. Aunque por desgracia, éstos ya se encontraban atados.

— ¿Estás seguro?

¿Por qué su entrenador sonaba tan sorprendido? ¿Acaso dudaba de sus capacidades para expresar a Eros? Bueno, si así era la cosa, pues en realidad tenía toda la maldita razón, porque Harry era tan seductor, como lo fue la pieza de pollo que su madre había hecho ayer para la cena.

Suspiró resignado. Un verdadero patinador debe ser capaz de representar todo.

Draco voló justo frente a sus ojos, tan etéreo como si fuera un ser celestial... ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Semanas atrás, Draco probablemente se cabreó más cuando Tom propuso lo de sus rutinas y coreografías. Pero ahora, días antes de la inauguración del gran evento, era obvio que Draco estaba haciéndolo muy bien mientras que en cambio él... Bueno, trataba de ejecutar con éxito su rutina acompañado de sus quads, sus nuevos patines de cuatro ruedas. No obstante, el lado artístico de su actuación era prácticamente inexistente.

— ¿En qué te inspiraste para Eros? —Parecía que Tom no quisiese rendirse jamás con su molesto y frecuente interrogatorio. Harry posó su mirada en Draco y luego se dio cuenta que prácticamente tenía a Tom una pulgada de su rostro, estudiándolo con cuidado.

— ¡Pollo! —Harry prácticamente gritó, saltando hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa—. ¡Me inspiré en el pollo!

— ¿Pollo? —Para sorpresa de Harry, Tom no parecía sorprendido con esto, sino que se veía... ¿maravillado? — ¿Se debe a que lo comimos juntos?

— ¿Q-qué? ¡Fuiste tú quién lo comiste! —Era de mucha importancia hacer esta aclaración, para luego darse cuenta que su declaración no sonaba mucho mejor ahora. —Y... ¡no, no fue por eso! —Añadió rápidamente, corriendo para unirse a Draco en la pista. Una vez más, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

* * *

 _"No se trata del pollo... no es sobre eso"_ Harry pensó después de haber terminado su entrenamiento. La pista estaba vacía y sus pensamientos eran mucho más fáciles de ordenar ahora que estaba solo, sin Draco burlándose de sus saltos y sin Tom animándole después de cada caída. Aunque podría tratarse sobre él.

Algo en su estómago se retorció, pero no era desagradable. Se sentía... emocionado. Y asustado. Y también estresado porque el evento se acercaba. Y era porque todo parecía apuntar a un hecho evidente: se había enamorado de su entrenador.

 


End file.
